Escape Attempt
by goth on ham
Summary: Professor Strange punishes Ed after a failed escape attempt. Non-consensual spanking, humiliation, reference to non-consensual drug use.


"No use fighting, Edward. That injection I gave you has made you as weak as a child for the next hour. Appropriate considering your current position, no?" Strange chuckled, a hand running over the seat of Ed's striped Arkham issued pants.

"Now, I want you to remember this the next time you think about trying to run away."

"You can't do this! This is gross malpractice, I thought that this run down dump was supposed to be a _hospital_!" Ed protested, ignoring Strange's words of advice and struggling anyway. Not that it did any good.

Strange wasn't a particularly powerful man, at least not physically, but in this state, Ed was very easy to keep subdued. Even if the height difference between the two of them made his wriggling about a little more irritating than it would otherwise be.

"I'm a patient, you can't treat me this wa- Ah!" He gasped, eyes widening as he felt a sharp slap on the seat of his pants. "Ow! Ah, no! No, let me go!"

His struggles increased as the psychiatrist began to land slap after slap onto his upturned rear.

"You caaaan't! Ahh! Let me go!"

Had Ed been in a different state of mind, perhaps he would have cringed at his childish cries to be let up, but he was not in a good place in his life right now. He still felt the biting humiliation of having his escape attempt foiled, he really didn't feel like he needed any further punishment. In his opinion, the embarrassment of being so easily caught had been more than enough.

And if he had to be punished for it, he had expected to have his privileges reduced or to be put under tighter security. That would be far preferable to Strange treating his desperate bid for freedom like it was no different from some brat acting out.

"Honestly, Edward. Such a fuss." Strange tutted, his chiding tone only serving to infuriate Ed further.

"What do you expect, you idiot?! I'm being abused by the man who claims he's here to help me- Ow!" His legs kicked in frustration as he felt yet more stinging swats make their mark.

"I am here to help you, but I can't do that if you insist on fighting me every step of the way." Strange reminded the unruly patient, not letting up as he spoke, his voice a little louder so Ed could hear it over the sound of the slaps. "Even before you tried to escape, you were hardly cooperative in our therapy sessions."

Ed grumbled in displeasure at that reminder. "I don't _need_ your help! Or anyone's!"

Strange found it amusing how Ed remained so arrogant and self-assured, even when he was in such a demeaning position. He was a tough egg to crack, but he was confident that he would get there. Over time.

"We'll see, Edward." He finished up the spanking with a dozen hard slaps, each one eliciting a sharp yelp from the lanky younger man. When they were done, Strange unhanded Ed and ushered him off of his lap.

Ed stood up, a little unsteadily, the drug in his system was still in effect. Now that he was standing on his own two feet and not lying down, his limbs felt shaky and weak. He moved his hands back to his rear, his expression showing the outrage he felt at having just been given such an embarrassing punishment.

"You'll regret that!" He threatened, doing his best to sound intimidating despite the fact he was still clutching his tender butt.

"I doubt it. At any rate, we have a therapy session scheduled together tomorrow afternoon. We will continue this discussion then."

Strange moved over to the door and signalled for the guards to come in to take Ed back to his cell.

"I think that perhaps I've found a method of treatment for you that might work a bit better than previous approaches. I imagine that an hour long therapy session with this _new_ method might just provide you with the motivation you need to start your rehabilitation process properly."

Ed's face paled and his hands dropped to his sides as he caught onto Strange's meaning. "I…"

For the first time since Strange had met him, he saw Ed at a loss for words. The younger man looked like he was about to start protesting again, but two burly guards came in to escort him back to his cell and he reluctantly shut his mouth. Each guard put a large hand on one of Ed's arms.

"See you tomorrow afternoon, Mr Nygma."


End file.
